Juega con fuego y te quemarás
by Mara Ha1
Summary: Sheva es una estudiante de preparatoria cínica y brillante que cree saberlo todo, pero cuando joven profesor recién graduado llega a su clase su vida cambia...para mal. AU


**MH: Hello gente, hoy vengo a colocar una historia nueva aunque esta es parte de un reto del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror llamado Crack: Rompiendo el cannon que básicamente trata de colocar un one-shot acerca de una pareja que sólo en los muy locos sueños de uno se haría realidad xD Dicho esto advierto que la pareja que he elegido en esta ocasión es la de Piers Nivas y Sheva Alomar. ¿Raro no? En fin, cómo ha sido mi estilo el nombre de una canción se lo dio al fic, es un AU y todo esta desde la perspectiva de Sheva ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece :)**

* * *

**Juega con fuego y te quemarás.**

Otro día en esta estúpida escuela, nunca he entendido lo grandioso de estas "Escuelas para chicas" además no entiendo a las otras pues creo que un poco de inteligencia no les vendría mal. Me molestan por mis gustos raros pero yo me pregunto ¿Qué es lo normal? Nunca me ha quedado claro. Abro mi mochila, coloco mi cuaderno en el pupitre y saco mi fiel bolígrafo morado listo para escribir, la primera hora es matemáticas una materia que nadie traga excepto yo.

Mi mano se mueve sola comenzando a hacer unos pequeños bocetos de una historia que siempre me he imaginado: Un mundo fantástico retorcido e infantil.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y suspiros invadieron repentinamente el aire, los ignoré y continué dibujando. No entiendo el porque ya que generalmente lo que se oye al entrar el profesor sin muecas de asco por su nada destacable aspecto. Hice a un lado a mis compañeras y continué dibujando. Siempre entro a todas mis clases, tengo las mejores calificaciones y mención de excelencia no creo que cinco minutos puedan hacerme algún daño.

Diez segundos fue lo máximo hasta que una mano tomó mi muñeca arrebatándome el bolígrafo.

-¿Oiga que se cree usted?

Al mirar a la cara de mi aguafiestas vi a un joven que seguramente el profesor tendría en un altar con la esperanza de parecerse a él ¡Era extraordinariamente guapo!

-Estas no son horas de perder el tiempo señorita, esta en mi clase y debe poner atención.

Y extraordinariamente irritante...

Un segundo...¿Su clase? ¿Y qué pasó con el viejo vagabundo de West?

Por primera vez me quedé sin palabras y bajé la cabeza esperando a que la vergüenza pasara, pero aún sentía la mirada del nuevo profesor encima de mi. Su nombre - que según repitió porque yo no lo escuché- era Piers Nivans y era recién graduado de una universidad extraña de la que nunca había oído.

-¿Y usted como se llama señorita?

-Sheva, Sheva Alomar.

-Vaya es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre y créame que he oído muchos.

¿Qué? ¡Qué demonios se cree este sujeto!

-Pero eso claramente no le incumbe así que le pido que ponga atención en clases si no quiere recibir una sanción.

-Siempre la pongo usted no se preocupe

-Con esa actitud no llegará ningún lado.

-¿Quién es usted y que pasó con el viejo West?

-Francis enfermó y el doctor le ha rectado reposo absoluto por lo que las próximas semanas hasta su recuperación yo seré su profesor, así que vaya acostumbrándose.

Me dedicó una burlona sonrisa y sacó un libro de su maleta.

No lo comprendo...¿Qué quiere este fulano niño bonito de mí? Porque se ve que no ha sido altanero con nadie más, no han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya la trae en mi contra. Si la equivalencia de "entre más guapos más patanes" es correcta...No quiero ni imaginarme lo que me espera.

La clase transcurrió casi normal, pasaba a varios a al pizarra y si lo hacían mal se mostraba comprensivo y les ayudaba a resolver, realmente se veía bastante buena onda, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban aunque su hostilidad hacia mí reinaba en ella. Había pasado a todos, explicando ejercicios demasiado sencillos a mi parecer, las mujeres le coqueteaban y claro que este se dejaba querer. Tarde me di cuenta que me estaba reservando...

-Bien es su turno-dijo de repente.

Tomó mi mano y me guió al frente, colocó un plumón en mi mano y juro que por un momento me guiñó un ojo. La cara de tonta que puse fácilmente pudo haber sido oro televisivo.

-Bien ahora que ya esta despierta resuelvame esto.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la pizarra y solo vi letras, números, puntos y líneas...

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchó, hágalo.

-No es que no...

-He oído cosas de su amplia inteligencia, así que le pido que me lo demuestre.

Volteé y lo analicé lo mejor que puse, pero más que quise resolverlo, la idea no me llegaba y me desesperé cuando empezaron a hablar a mis espaldas. Imágenes locas en mi cabeza se alojaron y no se querían ir, por más que el daba vueltas no comprendía nada esto era mucho más complejo que lo que mis compañeros resolvieron.

-Jamás había visto esto.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Qué piensa hacer entonces?

-No lo sé

-Disculpa ¿Que dijiste?

-Que no lo sé.

-¿No sabes que?

-¡No sé hacer esta cosa demonios!

Mi voz retumbó por las paredes e incluso pareció atravesarlas, el silencio se rompió en amplias carcajadas.

"_La señorita sabelotodo no pudo" "Maldito intento de nerd" "Para negra inservible""¿No que muy buena Alomar?" _fueron las cosas menos insultantes.

Salí del salón y corrí hacia la fuente en forma de dragón y me senté bajo su sombra

Todos se rieron, me empujaron, me dejaron completamente humillada. Pensé que duraría poco tiempo, traté de ser lo más positiva posible, pensaba que en poco más de un mes me desharía de él y todo regresaría a la normalidad...o lo más cercanamente posible.

Pero una vez más me equivoqué.

El señor West reunió los años necesarios en enseñanza para solicitar su jubilación lo que se tradujo a que por fin cumpliría lo que siempre dijo acerca de alejarse de "mocosos rompe-cabezas" y poder disfrutar de la vida junto con su esposa -increíblemente es casado- recorriendo juntos el mundo como quisieron hacer desde que no pudieron salir de luna de miel hace ya 30 años. Por supuesto se necesitaba un nuevo profesor titular y las muy impresionables fulanas de mi salón eligieron al "Señor Nivans" como su reemplazo, el director estuvo de acuerdo y todo lo demás fue historia. Ahora lo veo todos los días con ganas de arrancarle esa perfecta sonrisa de su rostro, aquella misma que me pone de mal humor.

Siguió con su tan estúpida actitud de traerla contra mi.

La primera semana se la pasó dejándome mal frente a mis compañeros otra vez.

Pero a partir de la segunda demostró saber como sacarme de mis casillas.

**_Segunda semana._**

-¡Alomar! ¿Cual es la respuesta de la número 6?

-34/5

-Está mal.

-¿Qué? Pero...Si la revisé y la...

-Simplemente no es correcto.

-Stephanie ¿Cual es la respuesta de la número 6?

-Ahhh ¿34/5?

-Correcto.

**_Sexta semana._**

-¿Sabes cuando será el examen de matemáticas?

-¿El examen de mate? ¡Pero si ya lo puso!

-¿Ah? ¡¿Cuando fue eso?!

-Ayer.

-¡Pero si miércoles el profe me dijo que ayer no vendría!

-Pues te lo habrá dicho solo a ti porque nosotros nos advirtió que no faltarámos, además nos ayudó dándonos varias respuestas.

**_Dos meses después._**

-Señor Nivans ¿Que debo poner aquí?

-Espera tu turno Alomar.

-¡Pero yo estaba aquí primero!

-Hannah necesita más ayuda y clases...personalizadas, tú me entiendes ¿O no?

-No no lo entiendo.

-Estoy seguro de que sí...por cierto Hannah linda te espero hoy en mi casa, ya sabes donde vivo.

**_Último día._**

Ha sido un semestre del horror, espantoso, horrible, infame además estoy a punto de reprobar algo que en mi vida había ocurrido y todo por culpa de ese niño bonito que se hace llamar profesor ¡Hasta los más idiotas pasaron con nueve! Y yo estoy debatiéndome en esta materia, lo demás como era de esperarse salí con promedio perfecto, pero aquí..bajé más que la moral de Hannah. Es mi última oportunidad de pasar y no me contendré las ganas de decirle todo lo que pienso en la cara, que no me daré por vencida y que nadie se burla de mi sin recibir su castigo. Me dcien que esta en el aula B-3 y avanzo.

¡Señor se que casi no hablo contigo pero en serio necesito tu ayuda!

Recorrí el pasillo hasta mi destino y sin más pateo la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Qué formas son esas de abrir? ¿No sabe que primero debe tocar la puerta señorita?

-Abro así porque así usted ha hecho que lo haga.

-No te entiendo.

-¿No? ¿NO? ¡Es usted un maldito cínico! Desde que llegó ha hecho mi vida miserable, ha hecho lo posible por hacerme sentir menos, por humillarme ahora míreme estoy a punto de reprobar y perder mi beca por SU culpa.

-¿Tienes beca?

-Sí y me esfuerzo por mantenerla porque a diferencia de las muñequitas de esta estúpida escuela no tengo suficiente dinero como para costearla.

-No sabía...

-¿De donde rayos salió usted? Todo iba perfecto hasta que llegó ¿Le hice algo malo? ¿O porque me odia?

-Yo..

-¿Y ahora se queda callado? ¡Tanto que me hizo y ahora no sabe que decir! ¡Usted no vale nada! ¡Nada!

Su mirada sorprendida me atrapó y perturbó, se levanto con paso firme hacia a mí como si estuviera furioso... pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me le subí encima y lo besé.

Cerré mis ojos mientras rodeaba mis brazos en su cuello, al principio no hacia nada pero poco a poco me fue correspondiendo ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? La desesperación y el hambre se comenzaron a apoderar de mí. Cuando al fin captó lo que estaba sucediendo me abrazó de la cintura y me tumbó sobre su escritorio..Sin dejar de besarme ¿Qué? No debería estar..Ah...No puedo evitar sentirme tan bien...las caricias no cesaban y no podía alejarme. Terminaré haciendo cosas que ..ah...no..pero sí...pero ah

-No haga esto...

-Tú eres la que se me subió encima

-No sabía lo que hacía

-Sabes Alomar a pesar de ser inteligente no te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas...

-¿Qué cosas?

-La razón por la que no te trato como a las demás

-¿Ah?

-Tu me gustas...y no niegues que yo también a ti.

Quise rebatir pero ahora el me tomó de sorpresa ¿Yo le gusto?

-Nah nah ¿Entonces por que me hizo tan feo?

-Era divertido hacerte enojar además si no supieras que tienes 16 años diría que tienes 23

-¿Me esta diciendo vieja?

-No, porque las demás parecen niñas cambio tu si eres una mujer de verdad.

-¿Usted lo cree?

-Deja de llamarme por usted, me llamo Piers sabes.

Intente discutir de nuevo pero ahora el me calló con un beso, mis manos se deslizaron a su camisa mientras el intentaba deshacerse de mi falda del uniforme, la ropa siguió cayendo hasta que quedamos casi desnudos...Nada lo arruínaría.

¡PUM!

Queriendo demostrarme el destino que me equivocaba de nuevo, el sonido provino de la puerta abierta sólo para observar mi mamá y al director frente a mi con una expresión que no se podría describir, Piers y yo nos miramos con las caras rojas a más no poder y nos soltamos inmediatamente...

Definitivamente será el día más largo de mi vida...


End file.
